Post Engagement
by romionefan4eva
Summary: When Andy starts dating Erin, the reality hits Angela that a year after their engagement ended, she's still alone. Can Angela withstand Andy and Erin's sickening romance? Can she find a love of her own? Can she find it...in Dwight?
1. Complaints

Ring! "Dunder Mifflin, this is Erin."

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Andy."

Erin looked up and smiled at her boyfriend's amused face.

"Andy? Andy who? I don't know any Andys? You'll have to give me some more information." Erin teased.

"Andy Bernard, Cornell, class of '95. Sang in the acapella group 'Here Comes Treble'. But, he's more recently known as the super hot regional director of sales in Dunder Mifflin, Scranton, and is currently dating the adorable receptionist Erin Hannon." Andy bragged.

"Well, Erin sounds like a lucky girl." Erin giggled.

"I'm a lucky guy." Andy said, and he caught Erin's eye as he smiled at her.

_(Talking Head) Andy: So, after the I gave Erin the best Christmas present ever and got her twelve drummers drumming, Erin came up to me and said it was the greatest Christmas present she had ever received. She asked why I went to so much trouble to do that for her and I told her I liked her, and she admitted she liked me. We went out after that and now we're dating. It's going really well._

_Pam: Let's just say I think Andy's finally found someone. Andy and Erin are a lot alike, which is a good thing for them, but a bad thing for everyone else. They're so peppy and happy and have no trouble having their relationship publicized. It gets a bit annoying._

_Angela: Andy and Erin are the most nauseating people I have ever seen! If you're going to be in a relationship, don't announce it to the world, don't make out on the receptionist desk, and don't yell inside jokes in the conference room! Am I jealous of Erin with Andy? *laughs* No, I broke off the engagement, didn't I? But, I'll say this; It's been about a year since Andy and I broke up, now he's dating Erin and I've heard him tell her he's 'never felt this way in his whole life' and 'she's the best thing that's happened to him'. Andy's happier than I've EVER seen him, and clearly he's moved on. And where does that leave me, a year later, still lonely and single? _

"I think you look good in anything." Andy told Erin over the phone, even though they were twenty feet away from each other and Andy had a ton of work to do. "But I gotta say, purple is defiantly your color. Like, seeing you in purple, it blows my mind!"

Erin said something into the phone, and Andy replied, "Nah, I never wear purple. I don't look good in it."

Erin said something again.

"No, you look cuter in it!" Andy objected playfully.

"No, you do!" Erin giggled.

"No, you- And all of a sudden, Andy was cut off as Angela disconnected his phone.

"Get back to work!" She snarled to Andy's astonished face.

_*Queue the theme song!*_

Another boring meeting in the Conference room, supplied by Michael. Angela stared out the window, thinking about the sunshine that lay outside.

"Making sales is like making magic." Michel began, starting another nonsensical speech. "I'm like the headmaster of the school Harry Potter goes too," He bragged. _What the heck was he talking about? _"What's that school called again?"

"Hogwarts." Dwight reminded him.

"No, no." Michael shrugged. "It's like, Pigfarts or something."

Everyone started mumbling things, stuff like, 'No, its Hogwarts,' but finally someone spoke up.

"It is Hogwarts, Michael." Toby said.

"Toby, you look like that evil guy Harry's always fighting, so shut it."

"Voldemort?" Dwight supplied.

"Yeah, whatever. Andy, Erin, are you even listening to me, God!"

Andy had been whispering something in Erin's ear as she smiled while Michael had been comparing himself to Albus Dumbledore. Frankly, they didn't miss much.

"Of course we're listening to you." Andy lied, and Erin nodded.

"Then what school does Harry Potter go to?"

The meeting was as usual filled with utter nonsense, not contributing at all to the topic they studied, and concluded in a reenactment from Harry Potter with Michael as Dumbledore, Dwight as Harry, Andy as Ron Weasley, and Kevin as Hermione Granger, all fighting the dark and evil Lord Voldemort played most unwillingly by Toby. Angela was still trying to find the connection to sales in this four minute Harry Potter reenactment.

"I'd like to file a complaint." Angela said, walking into Toby's office. "About Andy and Erin."

_Toby: I'd like to file a complaint of my own. A compliant against Angela's constant complaints. Whenever she comes to complain to me, she gets all hysterical and screams and yells and says everything wrong with somebody. Of course, if I'd like to talk about it with someone I'd have to talk to HR, which is...me._

"Is this about their constant showing of affection towards one another because I am going to have to tell them to stop? I just thought it might have died down by now." Toby said miserably.

"Well, maybe, instead of being lazy, you should have told them the rules the first day!" Angela screamed.

"I'm going to, I'm going to." Toby said.

"Well, you better soon, because I can't stand it. Andy and Erin are disgusting." Angela said, revolted.

"They seem happy." Toby said fairly.

"That's the problem!" Angela screamed. "Can't they hide their happiness till the end of the day? And yes, they can, because they're going out after work ends! How do I know this? Maybe because I can hear their conversation as Andy flirts with Erin at the Receptionist desk instead of doing his job!"

"Angela, do you think there could be something...else, going on?" Toby said nervously.

What do you mean, _Toby_?" She sighed angrily.

"I mean, Andy _was _at one point, your fiancé. Is there any part of you that could maybe be, jealous? I think your anger towards Andy and Erin is much worse than everyone else's', even for you."

"Jealous? Jealous? _I _was the one cheating on Andy! _I _ruined the relationship! Why should I be jealous?" Angela laughed hysterically.

"Maybe you're not jealous that Erin's dating Andy, but maybe you're jealous that Andy has found someone that makes him extremely happy and you are, dare I say, alone and miserable." Toby suggested.

Angela would never was one to tell her deepest feelings, and she wouldn't think about telling her feelings to her co-workers, especially Toby. But yet, he had predicted how she was feeling spot on.

"I think...I think you're right." Angela said. "It's just, I mean, it's been a year. A year ago, I had Andy _and_ Dwight licking out of the palm of my hands. But now they want nothing to do with me. And now Andy has a new girlfriend, who also happens to work in the office, and he has no problem showing how great she is or how much more he loves her than he ever did me. Okay, maybe me and Andy aren't meant to be, but I'm thirty-six, isn't it time for me to finally find my happily ever after?"

"I think Andy deserved a happily ever after of his own." Toby said, and Angela held back a rude remark. "You cheated on him. Did you ever think once how Andy would feel when he found out? And yet, you still had plans to marry him. What would happen if Andy never found out, and you did marry him? When would your sneaking around with Dwight finally stop? All I'm saying is when Andy broke up with you, he seemed mad at you, but otherwise relatively happy, and happier than I had seen him since you two had started dating. And when he started dating Erin, well, you know, he's happier than I've ever seen him in his whole life, which is hard to beat for Andy. Maybe the best thing to get rid of these jealous feelings is to find an Erin of your own, otherwise known as someone who makes you extremely happy. Oh, and word from the wise, if you want to keep this guy, maybe you shouldn't treat him the way you treated Andy, and I'm not just talking about the cheating. The ways you treated him causally were enough to have anyone want to call off the wedding."

"Okay." Angela said, and walked out.

_Angela: Toby actually gave me some good advice...for once._


	2. Lunch

"I didn't think it was a big deal!" Andy said pleadingly.

"It's one thing if you never saw her again but you see her every day! And I see her everyday, and knew nothing about it! It _is _a big deal, Andy." Erin said coldly. Andy took this as a time to back away from the receptionist desk and get back to work.

Angela smiled to herself. Andy and Erin were in a fight, for once! Little did she know it was about her...

"Hey, Pam, can I talk to you?" Erin asked kindly.

"Sure, Erin. What's the deal?" Pam said as she finished signing her name on a piece of paper and handing it to Erin.

"Well, it's about Andy." She said, and Pam nodded. "I'm kind of mad at him right now, but as I think about it I wonder, am I over reacting? Is it my place to be mad at him?"

Angela started to listen in as she made copies on the copier machine.

"What's the problem?" Pam asked.

"I found out Andy was once engaged...to Angela." Erin whispered hesitantly.

"How did the fight fit into this?" Pam said, slightly confused. "I mean, are you jealous, or..."

"Oh, no, I'm not jealous. It's not like I feel threatened about the fact that Andy and Angela were engaged, because frankly, if nobody told me I never would have known or even guessed. Andy and Angela treat each other the same way they treat everyone else, with the exception of the way Andy treats me." Erin added with a giggle. Pam looked suspiciously over at the copier machine, and Angela took this as a queue to get back to her desk. But even though she was sitting down, Angela was right behind the receptionist desk and could hear every word they were saying if she listened closely. And this was a conversation Angela didn't want to miss.

"Then what's the problem?" Pam asked.

"Well, shouldn't Andy have told me he was engaged to Angela? He and I both see her every day! And something that serious should be something a girlfriend should know, right?"

"Maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want to remind himself." Pam said slowly, and Angela listened up.

"What do you mean?" Erin whispered.

"I don't know if you knew this, but Angela dated Dwight before she dated Andy." Pam started.

"Really?" Erin exclaimed, wide-eyed. "But Dwight and Ang...Oh, now I see. They would work together."

"Well, Dwight and Angela dated for two years, secretly. They actually seemed very happy together. But then Dwight killed Angela's cat, and they broke up."

"But how does that relate to Andy and Angela?"

"On the day of Toby's going away party, Andy proposed to Angela. And later that same night, Phyllis walked in on Angela doing it...with Dwight."

Erin gasped. "And it didn't stop there." Pam told her. "It kept going on, even though Phyllis knew about it." Angela blushed. No, it was not her finest moment. "Then at the Moroccan Christmas Party last year, Phyllis announced it to everyone, but somehow Andy never knew."

"That's horrible!" Erin exclaimed.

"He found out about two weeks later, and Andy and Dwight had a sort of duel over Angela. After that, Andy cancelled the wedding."

"So Andy lost the duel?"

"It was a draw. So because of Angela's stupid mistake, she's now alone. She broke Andy's heart, Dwight's, and her own." Pam said miserably.

"Who would ever do such a thing?" Erin sighed, looking over at Andy. "And to Andy! He is honestly the sweetest and most innocent person I've ever met! He would never hurt anyone, so why would anyone do something like that to him?"

"Can you think of no one else but Angela who has such a cold heart?" Pam said, and Erin nodded. Angela felt a surge of anger. She wanted to yell at Pam and slap Erin across the face. But, she couldn't, because she shouldn't be hearing this conversation anyway. "I don't know what Andy saw in her. And if Angela doesn't want to live the rest of her life alone, maybe she should learn to be nicer. Who knows, maybe she'll get back with Dwight. But that might be kind of hard; Dwight wouldn't know a woman was flirting if she danced in front of him naked."

Erin laughed, said, "Thanks, Pam.", and immediately got up from her desk. She walked over to Andy, who swiveled around in his seat.

"Erin, look, I'm sorry-

"Andy," Erin sighed.

"I mean, I didn't think-"

"No, Andy," Erin said, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and collapsed into his lap. "I will never hurt you like she did." She whispered after she kissed him.

Angela almost broke her pencil. Andy and Erin made up, already? That was fast! And _she_ was the reason they were fighting. That was the start to a good day, but it was short-lived. Wait, she shouldn't be proud about that. Didn't she hear the things Pam and Erin were saying about her? They were not flattering. Maybe...she should listen to what everyone was saying to her, or saying about her, and try to be nice. Angela was going to find a new boyfriend. Some who understood her, who loved her, who wanted to be around her. Someone who when she was with, they made a cuter and more passionate couple than Andy and Erin. Someone who made Andy's happiness look weak. But where would she find someone like that?

Lunch.

Lunch usually wasn't that bad. Angela didn't have many good friends in the office, or friends, even, but usually finding a spot wasn't a big deal. This wasn't high school. There were only about fifteen people to choose from to sit with, so there weren't cliques, and everybody sat with everybody. But again, since Andy and Erin had started dating, Angela, like always, blamed her unhappiness on them. According to Angela, ever since Andy and Erin started dating, office couples thought they could display affection whenever they wanted. Kelly was feeding Ryan his food off her fork. At the same table, Andy was tickling Erin. Jim and Pam were in the corner, huddling over baby books. Oscar was in the warehouse, obviously hoping to see the gay warehouse guy Matt because he nearly stood out of his seat when Angela asked Kevin or Oscar which one wanted to take a check downstairs. Phyllis and Stanley were out to lunch on a double date with Bob and Teri. Michael, as usual, was eating alone in his office, so there were about four people left to choose from to sit with, Creed, Toby, Meredith, Kevin, and Dwight. Who knew being single looked so pathetic? Angela in the same game as Creed, Meredith, Kevin, and Toby? And according to Kevin, actually, he had a girlfriend. That was bad. Speaking of Creed, Meredith, Kevin, and Toby, they were all sitting at the same table. What were the odds? Who was she going to sit with now?

"Guess we were a little late to the lunch break." Somebody said, and Angela turned around to see Dwight, the only person not eating.

"Or we're the only people who work hard and don't elongate our lunches to, I don't know, have tickle fights?" Angela snapped, throwing yet another disgusting glance at Andy and Erin.

"Not all of us are sluts." Dwight sneered, and Angela smiled. So Dwight hated them too? "You want to sit down?"

Angela and Dwight dropped their paper-bagged lunches and took seats, just like high school.

"Look at him," Dwight said, revolted, as Andy kissed Erin's neck. "You'd think that'd he'd never been in a relationship before, the way he reacts whenever she touches him.

"What does he even see in her?" Angela asked him. "Erin's not anything special."

"Are you kidding me? I don't blame him! Erin's cute, nice, young, fun, and new to the office. Andy's pretty lucky." Dwight said fairly.

"Alright, then," Angela sighed angrily. Just because they were broken up, that didn't give Dwight to talk about other girls. Or did it? "Then tell me this, what does she see in Andy?"

"I'll answer your question with a question." Dwight said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "What did you see in Andy?"

Angela paused for a moment. "Revenge."

*_commercial break*_


	3. Gossip

Angela walked into the break room at about 3 o'clock to get a soda. It looked like Pam was just finishing her break. Good, Angela would be alone.

Wait...it was not good. Somebody else had just gotten their soda out of the vending machine. Someone who had just recently made number one on her hate list instead of previously being number four. Erin.

_If I just walk out of here now, no one will know and I can take my break ten minutes later when Erin's out of here. _Too late. Erin waved her down.

Erin had always been super peppy and overly friendly, one of the top reasons Angela hated her so much, but she never really motioned Angela to sit down with her like she did now. Angela got her soda and begrudgingly sat next to Erin, as she saw no possible way out of this. Wait, she could have gone back to her work! Too late.

"So, earlier today, I found out you and Andy were once engaged." Erin said.

"Oh, yeah." Angela said. _How were you supposed to respond to such a comment? Erin really was stupid. No wonder she was only a receptionist._

"Well, at first, I'll admit I was a little angry," Erin began, "But now, as Andy detests you with a burning passion and I think you do as well, I kinda of think this is a good thing. Like, when I try to talk to Kelly about Andy, the conversation always lead back to her problems with Ryan. And when I tell my other friends about him, they can't relate because they don't know him. But now, I actually have someone to talk about Andy with. Someone who _really _knows him, you know?"

"Oh, I can't say I _really _knew him." Angela said awkwardly, but there was much truth in that.

"Oh, c'mon, he's your ex-fiance!" Erin moaned.

"That was a year ago!" Angela retorted.

"Pam, you were once engaged to another guy before Jim once, weren't you?" Erin asked as Pam got up to leave. "Kelly mentioned it to me at your wedding. What was his name...Ron, or Rod?"

"Roy." Pam smiled.

"Do you remember his favorite song?" Erin questioned.

"Of course. Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi. He used to sing it all the time." Pam reminisced. "And our song was 'Even After You're Gone. Oh, and we broke up three years ago, but yet I still remember."

"See?" Erin smiled. "Now, Angela, what was Andy's favorite song?" Erin interrogated, and she and Pam were both staring at her.

"Well, he sang a lot of songs." Angela said.

"I know he does, so you should know which one he sings the most." Erin smiled.

"Well, he sang so much, I told him to stop...on our first date." Angela said.

"Of course." Pam whispered.

Erin's smile suddenly turned to a frown. "Wow, you made Andy stop singing...wow. That's like, keeping him away talking about Cornell!"

"Oh, I made him stop talking about that too." Angela confessed.

"I would'nt doubt that." Pam said under her breath, and walked out of the soon to be awkward conversation.

_Pam: I've never dated Andy, so it's none of my business what they talk about. But, by the looks of it, it seems as if Angela never dated the real Andy either. I wish I could stay and listen, because this conversation looks like it's going to get good. But, I finished my snack so it's time for me to leave. Unless, I get another one, but even if I pregnant, if I get another snack I just look fat._

"Well, just so you know, his favorite song is 'Drift Away.'" Erin said happily. "Hey, he wrote you a song, right? We should compare lyrics to make sure they're not the same. I know my song by heart, 'Morning Sunshine.' Andy wrote it and played it for me on his banjo. I ask him to sing it for me all the time. His voice is so calming, and the songs so sweet, I tell Andy all the time that he should send it to a recording studio. What was you're song called? Do you remember the lyrics? I mean, that would be kinda low if he used the same song and changed 'Angela' to 'Erin'." She said quickly and excitedly.

_Angela: Does this girl every shut up? No wonder she's dating Andy!_

"Ummm, Andy never wrote me a song." Angela confessed.

"Oh," Said Erin, her tone softening and growing sadder but her face lit up as she realized only she had had a song written by Andy. "Well, I bet Andy had other ways to express his love for you." She added, hoping to make Angela feel better.

And that was when Angela realized it. She had never loved Andy. But watching Andy and Erin giggle and kiss and act over-adorable around each other, it wasn't a bad thing. She realized, it was good for Andy. She had treated horribly. What Andy did with Erin, the way his face lit up when he saw her, the way she could almost hear his heart beat faster when Erin walked into the room, the way he jumped when she touched him, the way he laughed when she told him a joke, they were all things he _never _did when he was with Angela. And they were all things she never felt with him. Andy deserved Erin, the one person who made him happy, and the one person with whom the feelings were returned. And Angela deserved someone just like that. And she did have someone like that once. Out of the 35 years she had been living, there was only one man who had made her feel the way Andy did for Erin. The one man she had loved. The one man she had left. The one man she had cheated with. The one man she had cheated from a good, healthly relationship. The one man she had tried to forget. The one man she saw everyday. The one man she realized she needed once again. The one man she never stopped loving.

Dwight.

_Please review! Oh, and if you like the little romance between Andy and Erin, check out my Andy and Erin story, Elevator Rides! They're just a bunch of short and cute stories about Andy and Erin on the elevator as their relationship progesses. It'd be cool if you'd read them!_


	4. Plans

If Kelly wanted to impress Ryan, she wore a low-cut dress. If Pam wanted to impress Jim, she suggested they do a prank. If Erin wanted to impress Andy, she simply smiled at him. If Angela wore a low-cut dress, Dwight would deem it inappropriate for work. If she suggested they do a prank, Dwight would report her to Toby. If she smiled at him, all Dwight saw was a chimpanzee begging for its life.

How had she gotten Dwight in the first place? All those late nights working in the office alone...eventually going to get some dinner afterward...and then, it merged into a relationship...a great relationship, that is.

She needed something to keep Dwight afte work. She needed a plan, a distraction! But to do that, she needed to go against her judgement and pull a prank.

Angela swung open the door to Jim's office.

"I need to pull a prank on Dwight." She commanded.

"What?" Jim said with a blank look.

"You heard me!" She snapped. "And I need it done now!"

"Angela, I'm co-manager now. I can't. And you, of all people, asking me to pull a prank? Something's fishy."

"Look, I can't tell you why, but you have to!" She pleaded.

Jim saw the look on her face and knew she meant it. "If you want me to pull the prank, I need to know why you want to and what kind of prank you want."

"I need you to make Dwight stay late." Angela told him.

"Why?" Jim asked with a raised eyebrow.

Angela sighed. If she had told Toby, she could at least tell Jim. She didn't care much for Jim, but he was doing her a favor. "Well, with you and Pam having a baby, and Andy and Erin, just, frolicking and kissing and being revolting around the office, it just, has me thinking, I need someone in my life."

"So you want Dwight back because you're desperate ?" Jim asked.

"No! You see the way Andy looks at Erin, like he'd to anything for her! He _never _looked at me that way! But I can't complain, because I never looked that way at him! But there was one person I did look that way for, and that was Dwight. I-I miss him, Jim." She confessed softly. "And I want him back."

Jim had had his fair share of love problems in his life, and knew if things went right for him, he should at least return the favor. "What kind of prank do you want?"

"A prank that will keep Dwight after work. For about half an hour or so." She explained.

"It's 4:45 now." Jim said, "I can get the prank done by five, and can guarantee he'll have to stay an extra twenty minutes, but after that, it's up to you to keep him longer.

"Alright." Angela nodded, and opened the door to leave. "Oh, and Jim, thanks." She added hesitantly.


End file.
